


Playdate

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin - Freeform, Bottom Jensen, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rimming, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home for hiatus Jared and Jensen are soaking up every moment with their families. The girls arrange for the boys to have some uniterrupted alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> The girls aren't involved in the sex/aren't present for it. It's strictly between the boys here.

Jensen set the story book down, tucking his little girl in and placing a kiss to the top of her head, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand before he flicked off the lights. He was loathe to leave her room. He never wanted to take his eyes off her. It was the very best thing about being home with his girls. And speaking of both of his girls, Danneel wrapped herself around him, “Hey, Baby.”

Jensen’s smile widened. “Hey,” he said, lifting his arm back and bringing it down around her to pull her into his side and they shared a kiss, “Checking up on me?”

“Well someone has to make sure that you get to your bed. You’d stand here all night, left to your own devices.”

“You’re right.”

“No judgement. I have to get my fill too. But she’s not the only one I have to take care of.”

Jensen scoffed a little, but it still couldn’t keep the smile from his face. She was still right and that was part of why he loved her so much, “You taking me to bed Mrs. Ackles?”

“That depends, _Mr. Ackles_ ,” she said as she turned more into him, taking his hand, “are you going to be a good boy?”

He laughed a little, “I’ll behave.”

“Good. Because I’ve got a special treat for you.”

“You do?”

“For tomorrow. Gen and I are planning on taking the kids out for the day. So you and Jared can have a _playdate_. I know it’s been a little while since you two last got to just take the day. No other engagements. Or responsibilities.”

“Danni–” he didn’t know what to say, he and Jared had really lucked out with Danneel and Genevieve. They were so supportive and understanding and neither he nor Jared could ever imagine their lives without them in it. It wasn’t an either or kind of deal. They needed them just as much as they needed each other.

“Jared should be over after we’re gone. We’re gonna leave from their house. So you should get to have a little bit of a longer lie before you get started.”

Jensen was already starting to get a little bit excited just thinking about it, “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Hmm,” Danneel said, tugging on the drawstrings of his pyjama bottoms, “I think you might have to remind me,” and he followed her as she backed her way to the door, closing her hand in his sleep-tee to direct him to their bedroom.

“I can do that.”

\---

The next morning Jensen roused into a somewhat semi-consciousness when Danneel started to move about, and he smiled when he felt her hand on his back and she kissed his shoulder.

“Have a good day, Baby,” she whispered.

“You too, Babe,” Jensen said turning his head so that they could press their lips together. And he went back to sleep. The next time he was half-awake was when his daughter jumped up on the bed to give him a hug goodbye, “Love you, Sweetheart.”

“Love you, Daddy.”

Those sweet little words never failed to tug at his heart strings and he was tempted to just tell Danneel that he and Jared would just come with them. They’d get time another day. But truth be told he didn’t know how far off that could end up being. The co-ordination it took to even get some one-on-one time with Danneel. 

She must have known what he was thinking though, because she took their baby girl up into her arms, “Come on, Sweetie, Auntie Gen and the boys are waiting on us,” and she rubbed their noses together making the little girl giggle. 

“Jensen, stay. You need this. And he needs it too. We’ll be back around dinner time okay?”

Jensen nodded, “Take care,” he said, catching her hand and Danneel squeezed back.

“You too, Babe,” and she let go of his hand, kissing their daughter’s cheek, “Say goodbye to Daddy.”

“Bye, Daddy,” she waved with that precious little smile of hers and Jensen waved back.

“Bye, Sweetheart,” and he rolled onto his side, watching them until they were out of sight. Jensen puffed out his cheeks a little and then exhaled. He probably still had a good hour at least before they left the Padalecki house. They’d need to get the boys ready and Danneel had said they were going to have breakfast there too. And Jared would probably assume that Jensen would want to stay in bed longer so he’d maybe go for a short jog before showing up. But Jensen had an idea.

\---

Jared was standing on the front doorstep of his best friend’s house. Genevieve hadn’t relayed their plans to him until Danneel was already in their house that morning. Said she knew that he wouldn’t have been able to sleep if he knew about it the night before. And she was right. He’d been bouncing since she’d told him. It was the same feeling he got when he knew he was getting on a plane to come see Genevieve and the boys. 

As soon as the girls and the kids had pulled out of the driveway Jared had locked up and gone for a jog. He’d thought that maybe it might syphon off some of his pent up energy. But his whole body was still thrumming with it. He just wanted to be with Jensen in the way he didn’t always get to. But he was happy to have Jensen so near in any capacity. 

When he put his key in the door and stepped over the threshold he headed straight for the bedroom. Figuring he would just lay down on top of Jensen ‘til he was ready to move. But when he got up there the bed was empty and the curtains were open. He frowned in thought, teeth sinking down into the corner of his lip. He crossed the room to look down and into Jensen’s back yard. Looked like _someone_ had gone for a morning swim.

Jared rushed back downstairs, re-locking the front door on his way past and he stopped by the living room to lift Danneel’s polaroid camera off the coffee table. 

Jensen was lying, face down, on one of the sun loungers: completely naked. He couldn’t have been too long out of the pool because there were still little droplets of water beaded over the expanse of tantalising flesh, that Jared hadn’t been able to see from upstairs but now that he was within a few feet, he could see every last freckle on that perfect perky ass of Jensen’s. 

Jensen mustn’t have heard Jared approach though, because he didn’t move until he heard the camera go off. And Jared took a second picture when their eyes met, “Jared, what are you doing?” 

“How could I let such a display go un-memorialised? Especially when you set up such a perfect angle?” and Jared was crouched down beside the lounger now, his hand hovering just and no more over Jensen’s ass. Teasing the near invisible hairs which made Jensen quiver. Jared set the camera down under the lounger and got down on his knees to give himself a better grounding. He leaned in close and he blew gently over Jensen’s skin, disturbing some of beads of water.

“Jay,” Jensen gasped.

“Don’t move, Baby,” Jared whispered, cupping Jensen’s shoulder until Jensen let himself relax, drop his head back down. 

Jared lapped up one of the beads of water from Jensen’s thigh, trailing his tongue up to the edge of the curve of his backside. He rested his cheek against Jensen’s right butt cheek as he ran his thumb along Jensen’s crack and Jensen whined a little. His muscles clenching and unclenching, and Jared repeated the action, wanted to see those dimples resurface. He didn’t know how it was possible but they just made Jensen’s ass look even more biteable, “So pretty, Baby.”

Jensen whined again, “Jaay,” and Jared’s only complaint was not being able to see the ridiculous pout he was sure was on Jensen’s lips. But Jared wanted to take his time. Make Jensen squirm. Make him _want_ so bad he didn’t even know what he was asking for. Jared moved his hand to Jensen’s hip and planted a soft wet kiss in the small of Jensen’s back with a gentle suction, but not enough to leave a mark. 

Jared pulled back, letting the very tips of his fingers skim along Jensen’s inner thigh. His knuckles just grazing Jensen’s balls. Jensen gasped. Jared relished every little breathy sound that left Jensen. Wanted him to make more. He grabbed Jensen’s ass with both hands, pulling the flesh apart to expose that little ring of muscles and it twitched. Jared just watched, keeping Jensen’s ass spread and Jensen did squirm, his hips getting impatient, “Jared. _Please_.”

“Please what, Baby?”

“ _Fuck_. Please.”

Jared dipped his head down to wet the pad of his thumb with his tongue and he circled it over the puckered flesh, making Jensen whimper. He kept up the motion until the spit dried up and his thumb dragged, and he whispered hotly against Jensen’s skin, his voice this side of rough, “Say it, Jensen.”

Jensen quivered, back arching, pushing his ass out more, seeking more stimulation, “I need–…I need you. Need you to touch me. Need more. Need you inside. Please, Jared.”

 _Fuck_. It was almost enough to make Jared come in his shorts. It was a near thing. And he had to squeeze his dick at the base to stave it off. Eyes snapped shut. Jared took a breath to steady himself. He was never quite prepared enough for just how insanely hot that was. “Up on your knees, Baby,” he said with a quiet command, cupping the back of Jensen’s thigh and then clapped his hand down twice.

Jensen got up on all fours and shifted himself down close enough to the end of the lounger as Jared repositioned himself too so he could get better access. Jensen’s legs perfectly spread. Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s ass and he leaned in to close his lips round Jensen’s smooth sac, and tugging just so as he let the skin go, making Jensen whimper again. 

Jared dragged his tongue up Jensen’s perineum and to his hole, teasing round the puckered flesh, before focusing his attentions. Sucking and licking and pushing and nipping as he worked to open him up. Jensen moaning and writhing under his ministrations, “Fuck, Jay.”

He kept delving his tongue in as far as it would go, it was getting closer to the time where he’d need to get his fingers involved, and he was just weighing up the options in his head; how fast he could run in and out of the house. That was until Jensen smacked his shoulder, “Lube. In the cooler.”

Jensen had _chilled_ the lube. _Fuck_. 

“You too hot, Baby?” Jared stretched out his hand and he pulled the cooler in without having to move from Jensen’s ass, he flipped the lid off and took out an ice chip, “Need me to cool you down?” and he ran it over Jensen’s back and down round the swell of his ass. Jensen’s back arching and when Jared flicked the lid of the lube, holding the bottle right above Jensen’s hole so that when he squeezed the cold substance landed right on target, Jensen cried out. 

Jared made sure to give his fingers a good coating and wasted no time in getting one inside of Jensen, swiftly joined by a second and Jensen’s hips really started to rock as he hit Jensen’s prostate. He started massaging the spot putting a hitch in Jensen’s breath, which tripped out past his lips in short staticy bursts, his hands gripping round the sides of the lounger. 

“Gonna come for me, Baby?” Jared his voice darker and ripe with lust, “Haven’t even touched your dick. Gonna come with just my fingers aren’t you, Baby?” and Jensen’s whole body tensed up and then he came hard, crying out again. And _fuck_ it was too hot, had Jared coming in his pants just behind him. 

When Jensen seemed to have stopped shaking that’s when he glanced back at Jared over his shoulder and he just gave Jared one of those patented Jensen looks, deadlier than anything he’d plastered onto Dean Winchester’s face. And right now it was all for Jared, “Fuck, Jen.”

“Your fingers are still in my ass.”

Jared gave a couple of thrusts, “I know.”

Jensen clenched his jaw, eyelids fluttering, and he took a breath, batting at Jared’s arm, “Get over here and kiss me.”

“Anything for you, Baby.”


End file.
